


Flavoured Kisses

by TitanSlayer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Pre-Relationship, got inspired by my chapstick obsession, just a little something, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: Adrien wants to figure out by himself if chapsticks taste like they smell.





	

It was a cold parisian night. Winter was at the doorstep and Adrien and Marinette huddled close together on a random rooftop.

“G-guess we should stop patrol now, huh? What do y-you think?” said Adrien in a shaky voice. His arm was draped around Marinette's shoulders in order to keep her warm.

She turned her head in his direction and smiled weakly, “That's a great idea, I don't think Paris needs us tonight.” she said and stood up, extending a hand towards Adrien. Pulling him up, they both were ready to leave. “Ah, wait.” Marinette took a hold of his arm and stopped him.

Adrien was confused and knitted his brows together. “What's wrong, my lady?” he asked.

Red dusted her cheeks as she hung her head low. It was dark, but he could see her blushing because of the moonlight. To him it was a lovely sight.

“I don't know, I just thought that maybe you... you...” she trailed off.

Adrien took a step closer and grinned, “You...?”

“Do you want to come to my house?” she blurted out, albeit embarrassed.

Adrien's brain stopped working for a moment and he paused. He studied her for a brief moment. She had crossed her arms in front of her chest, whether it was because of the cold or because she was embarrassed it didn't matter, because she looked so beautiful bathed in the moonlight. Her hair had a stunning colour and her pale skin looked almost translucent. And although her head was casted down he could still see her biting her bottom lip. Her sight made him feel warm inside, the cold completely forgotten at this point.

One hand was now placed on her shoulder, making her look up to him.

“I thought you'd take me on a date first, but sure.” Adrien said between laughter.

Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned, “At least it wasn't one of your stupid puns-”

“Which you love.” he interrupted.

“Not. But I just thought you might feel alone in your big room when it is so cold.” she said the last bit a little quieter.

Adrien thought his heart might burst out of his chest, because goddamnit, he feels so much love for this girl he almost thought it was impossible to care about somebody so much. The way she cared about him and always made sure that he is happy and safe was incredible.

“I'd love to, my lady.”

And with that they made their way to Marinette's house and jumped on top of her balcony and rushed into her warm room.

They fell onto her bed with a huff. Marinette and Adrien dropped their transformation and Tikki and Plagg entertained themselves somewhere else.

Once they climbed down the ladder of her bed, Adrien took seat on her lounge chair. His eyes never left Marinette and watched her every move. Not even half a year ago he couldn't imagine her being Ladybug. But there she was. And he couldn't be happier to discover it was her all along.

He smiled at the fond memory of their reveal.

Marinette stood in front of a mirror and applied some chapstick onto her lips. He watched her with curiosity in his eyes.

He stood up and walked over to her. “Woah, you have quite a collection there!”

Eight different chapsticks were scattered around, some almost fully used and some pretty new and relatively unused.

“Yeah, I guess I am kind of obsessed with chapsticks...” she sheepishly said and closed her ninth chapstick of her collection. He watched the motion.

“What kind of flavour was that?” he asked.

“Strawberry.”

“Suits you, I guess. Does it taste like strawberries?” he took the chapstick from her hand and twisted it between his index finger and his thumb, looking at it. He opened it and smelled it. “It does smell like strawberries though...”

Marinette giggled and afterwards smirked at him. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

His head snapped back to her and his gaze went down to her lips. They looked so pink and soft.

Adrien took her hand and pulled her towards him. He hungrily kissed her and licked at her bottom lip. When she granted entrance and opened her mouth for him to explore her. The kiss was messy and sloppy. A bit of spit was running down both their chins, but they didn't particularly care in that moment. Her hand found itself in his hair as she gently pulled at it. Adrien groaned into the kiss and began to deepen the kiss as he tilted his head a bit.

When Adrien pulled away they were both out of breath. Breathing heavily, Adrien removed the spit on his chin with his hand and licked his lips. “Yep, tastes like srawberries.” and grinned devilishly at her.

“Wanna find out what other flavours I have in stock?” she asked suggestively. And so they played a game if Adrien could guess which flavour that was on her lips. Neither of them minded playing the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My main blog: xmoonchildren.tumblr.com  
> My ML blog: xxmarinette.tumblr.com
> 
> Pay me a visit and say hi! ^^


End file.
